All Too Well
by eairyfairy
Summary: When Bella's father is killed while working, Bella moves to the Big Apple. Working as an intern to the most celebrated wedding planner in all of New York has its perks for Bella and she soon finds herself in a whirlwind romance with none other than Edward Cullen, the man on the cover of every magazine. Will Bella be able to hold her own with Edward or will it all become too much.
1. One

Daddy had always said that you were born lonely and you die lonely and you spend the in between trying to find someone to help you combat that loneliness. I never understood what he meant until the day he was murdered.

He had been working alone on a custody battle, finding information to help his client gain custody of her children when he had entered the office. The police said daddy put up a good fight but the man was young and daddy didn't stand a chance.

He died from blunt force trauma to the head with a baseball bat. They say he didn't suffer but my daddy was a fighter and I knew he would have fought till the end.

The day of the funeral was busy.

Daddy was an esteemed lawyer in our state so there were many guests giving me their condolences.

I didn't need their condolences; I just needed my daddy back.

After the funeral Mum wanted me to move back to Hawaii with her and her husband but I couldn't leave the place where I had lived with daddy and I didn't have to because I was legally an adult.

I found out that night that couldn't physically go back into the house where I had spent my childhood so I had a company come and empty my room into boxes and sell the rest of the furniture in the house. I sold the house and added that to the amount that daddy had left me.

For a lawyer so prominent, he was in debt so I ended up selling just less than half of his company to his second in command who became a partner at the firm. I knew that I would never become a lawyer but I needed to have some part of daddy still with me.

With the house all settled and with a job waiting for me, I drove across the country until I reached the great New York.

I knew that once I was there, life as I knew it would cease to exist and I would be thrust into a brighter, busier world where every waking moment was filled with human interaction.

I sighed and turned the music up to stop wandering mind as I drove towards my destination.


	2. Two

The first thing that shocked me about interning for a wedding planner was the demand for a planner. I always thought that you planned your own wedding and then you celebrated and paid it off. But I quickly realised when I stepped into the store that a lot of people needed help in the planning respect.

By lunch time on Monday morning I had helped Miss Parsons and her mother choose the colour scheme for her wedding which was happening in a short three months.

I had also helped Miss Banner and Mr Lloyd book their attire fittings.

I had planned a menu with Miss Reader and then I had changed a seating plan around for Mrs Duncan and her daughter.

I was ready for a break.

I plopped down in the room allocated as a break room and started eating my sushi, which I had bought on the way to work because I had been running late.

I had yet to explore the city and meet new people but that could wait. Working and establishing myself in a career was what I needed to be doing.

While I was watching the clock count down until I had to be back to work I remembered something daddy's always said to me

'Bella. You never have to work as hard as I did to provide for your mother and you. I will make sure of it'

I blinked away the tears in my eyes and grumbled bitterly to myself about how it would have been true had he been able to provide for me.

I heard the door open and my boss, Jessica, peeked around the corner and gave me a stern look before telling me I was late to get back to work. I looked back at the clock and hurriedly put away my things before walking back to my desk.

I had the afternoon mainly free and during this time I knew I needed to learn the ropes of this organisation. I was able to follow Jessica around while she talked to me and worked with clients, this was invaluable information coming from a successful business woman, and I treated it like it was gold.

Within one day I had learnt the minor detailing's of a wedding and so it was with confidence that Jessica assigned me with overseeing the McCarthy and Hale wedding fitting tomorrow.

Really it was only the McCarthy men I would have to deal with but even then it was still a big responsibility.

Jessica's only words were "Dress fashionable Bella. These are fashion people. Dress to impress".

I went to sleep that night praying that I would not screw up this opportunity to show Jessica I was capable of listening and more challenging jobs.

.

ATW

.

"Good Morning New York. It is a crispy 42 degrees outside right now so rug up warm and grab your Starbucks on the way to work. Right now we have the new song from Ed Sheeran 'Thinking out loud'"

I groaned and rolled over before turning the music up a bit. This song was what played every morning since I moved.

I dragged my body from the bed and shivered as the cold bit at my ankles.

Turning on the shower I tried to visualise what I would wear. It would have to be fashionable as well as warm.

I thought back to my wardrobe when I lived with dad. He had bought me multiple designer dresses and skirts which I never ended up wearing and half would have been perfect for today.

I finally decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans with a pale pink chiffon shirt and a white blazer. I paired this with a pearl necklace, a blanket scarf and a pair of lace up, thick heeled booties.

I got into the warm running shower and let it soothe my cold joints before washing my hair and body and hopping out. I looked at the clock on my bedside table as I was walking to my wardrobe, plenty of time to make breakfast. I dressed fast and then went into the kitchen to make my berry smoothie and then leave.

After getting out of the house I found my way into my car and turned the heating up until my toes started defrosting.

I checked my phone on where to go and then pulled out into the already busy street.

Driving in New York was nothing compared to Washington. Here it was always busy, the city that never sleeps did earn its name.

I was always focused on the road incase some insane driver decided to pull out in front of me.

I was so focused I almost missed my turn off but with some sense of accomplishment I managed to pull into the car park.

Looking at the clock I took a sip of my smoothie and sighed. There was nothing quite as refreshing as a berry smoothie. I savoured my drink as I waited for the clock to count down the minutes until I needed to be there.

I felt my phone ringing and answered it when I saw it was Jessica

"Are you there?" Not even a hello.

"Yes I am", I answered

"Good. I don't need to tell you how important this is do I?"

"No ma'am" She accepted the answer and then hung up.

I took a deep breath and then got out of my car, heading towards the door of the boutique. I shivered when I stepped back into the warmth of the room and I looked around.

There were three men standing there waiting for something. At that moment one more man walked out of a room wearing a suit.

This man was very muscular and looked like he worked out for a living but his face had the cheekiest eyes I had ever seen and a dimple in either cheek. His eyes met mine in the mirror and he smiled, making his dimples more pronounced.

"You must be Bella" He turned to walk towards me. I nodded my head and stuck my hand out but he just brushed it away and pulled me in for a hug.

He laughed "I'm Emmett. The groom. And these dweebs are my groomsmen Jasper, Carlisle and Edward" He pointed to each one.

Jasper had honey blonde hair and a lean fit body and as he moved towards me he seemed to float

"I'm Jasper ma'am. It's lovely to meet you"

I quivered. Oh God. An accent. I was a sucker for an accent.

Carlisle stood next and I was immediately intimidated by his height and the way he held himself but as soon as he stuck out his hand for me to shake, I relaxed.

Something in his smile said he wouldn't hurt me "Hello Bella. I am Emmett's father, Carlisle"

"Nice to meet you Carlisle" I said and then my eyes flashed to the final man.

Edward, Emmett had said his name was.

He looked pre occupied by his phone. Carlisle, bless him, cleared his throat and Edward looked up

"Oh sorry. Excuse my manners. My name is Edward Cullen. I am Emmett's Best man and his brother"

Another accent. This time Edward had a British accent and it sounded like syrup drizzled over hot pancakes.

Edward had unruly bronze hair and a crooked smile that made my heat stutter. He was lean like Jasper but also muscular like Emmett, he had the best of both worlds.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all. I see you are all ready for your fitting Mr McCarthy?" I looked at Emmett as he smiled at me

"I sure am! And call me Emmett, please" This was their final fitting before the wedding this coming weekend so the suits all had to fit like a glove.

"Emmett", I indulged him and had the honor of watching him beam "Your suit fits you perfectly. I don't think there is much to be done with yours"

"Great. I can get out of this monkey suit" I stilled when he called it that. Daddy used to call them that.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked, noticing my expression.

I quickly changed it to a smile. "Everything is fine Emmett. Can we get Carlisle and Jasper into their suits please?" They both nodded before moving behind a curtain with Emmett.

I was left with the bronze haired God. He looked at me as if trying to read my soul.

"So what do you like to do for fun Bella?" He asked

"Uh... Read. I think" He made me forget everything

"You think? You don't sound so sure. What's your favourite thing in New York?"

"I just moved here last weekend so I don't quite know my way around yet" I confessed to him

"I could show you around" He volunteered

"I'm sure you're quite busy", I said smiling his way

"Not busy enough to stop me", He sent a crooked smile back at me and I was stunned "So what do you say. This Friday? I can show you a few places?"

"That sounds lovely Edward" I agreed and instantly regretted it.

I couldn't get involved with a client but it was just the sights and even then, this weekend was the wedding.

And he wasn't even the groom.

But he may already have a wife.

Oh God.

What if he has a wife?

Of course he has a wife, you noob, he is a handsome man.

Handsome men are married.

And even if it wasn't a wife, there was certainly a girlfriend. He was just asking to be nice.

I was brought out of my internal rants by Jasper and Carlisle walking out from behind the curtain.

Their suits were perfect as well. Why they needed another fitting, I will never know.

"They look great on you" I told them as they looked in the mirror. "Perfect fit"

"I'll go put mine on" Edward said as Carlisle and Jasper walked back behind the curtain

"So Bella. What brings you to New York?" Emmett asked

"Uh… career opportunities and a change of scenery" I answered

"Ahh… taking a bite of the big apple huh"

"Something like that" I smiled at him.

I heard a throat clear and then turned to find Edward standing there in his suit.

He looked like an Adonis. He oozed sex appeal. But the suit was just a little loose on him

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the receptionist scrambled for a tape measure so that she could get her hands on him. Luckily I used to take in Charlie's suits and knew exactly what I was doing. I grabbed my tape measure out of my handbag and walked up to Edward

"I will be doing the final fitting", I said as I watching him in the mirror. He smiled and nodded but I saw something flash in his eyes.

His blazer was too long for him in the arms and needed to be taken in around the waist so that it fitted him better. And also so that he didn't lose that figure.

I then started on the trousers. It was really hard to concentrate on getting exact measurements when I could see exactly what he was packing in those pants.

After finishing the trouser hem I stood up and looked at Edward

"You can get changed now", I told him. Some emotion I didn't know crossed his eyes and then he turned and went behind the curtain.

"Thank you so much Bella. My Rosie was freaking about our suits but now everything will happen as it should" Emmett flung his arm around my shoulders as he steered me in the direction of the door.

I got the idea that he wanted me to leave so that they could have a 'guy talk'

"Thank you all for being so organised and agreeable" I told him and waved goodbye just as Edward was coming out from behind the curtain.

I walked back to my car and started the engine. My head rested on the wheel as I took a few breaths.

Mr Edward Cullen would be the death of me.

.

ATW

.

Back at the Office, Jessica had received a very enthusiastic phone call from a Mr McCarthy saying that I was a valuable asset to the company and when I arrived I had a garment bag waiting at my desk

"Oh Bella!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining with pride

"Mr McCarthy was adamant that you were the planner to attend the wedding with me" She hugged me and giggled before remembered where she was

"So this is the dress that he had delivered. A Mr Cullen said he saw you eyeing it. A thank you for the fitting I suppose. I hope you understand how this is a once in a lifetime friendship for anyone and getting in with that family is making it to the big leagues Bella"

She sounded almost insulted as if she had once been rejected by one of the family.

I unzipped the bag that held the dress and I smiled as I saw the expanse of blue and lace. The tag said Alberta Ferretti and the dress screamed money.

I knew exactly what shoes I would wear with this, Louboutin Mea Culpa flared suede pumps.

The dress fell just below the knee and was form fitting all the way down. The top part of the dress had a deep V-neck that went half way to my belly button but was anything indecent was covered by petal shaped lace that framed the wearing chest and made the dress flattering for all women.

After showing the dress off, I placed it back in the garment bag and zipped it up, effectively finishing any conversations about it.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast, my job not nearly as exciting as this morning, but I could never keep the image of a certain man out of my mind.

I groaned when my mind turned to him for the umpteenth time and realised work would be impossible with a God like Edward Cullen in your life.

With his accent lingering titillatingly in my mind, I packed up my bag and bid Jessica a goodbye.


	3. Three

Before I knew it Friday had arrived and with it brought Edward Cullen standing on my doorstep while I stared at him.

He smirked and looked me up and down. I looked down myself and saw a cats face on my pajamas.

"Don't judge me" I told him as I invited him inside "I'm just going to put some clothes on"

"I would never judge, Bella" He said but even his tone held laughter.

I huffed and moved back to my room as he moved to the kitchen.

I needed something that gave me courage, something that would help me through the day.

I pushed my clothes apart and walked through into the extended wardrobe. I knew exactly what I would wear and I knew exactly how it would make me feel. I took the skirt and top and quickly changed.

The skirt was cream, high waisted, tulle and reached mid calf. The top, a cream, sleeveless, figure-hugging crop, blended flawlessly together with the skirt.

I put my feet into my nude Jimmy Choo pumps as my hands felt for the familiar necklace. I had success and wrapped the pearls around my neck.

Daddy had bought them for mum for their tenth anniversary, the day she left him. So I was left with them.

I looked at my reflection and smiled. I brushed on some tinted moisturiser and then took a deep breath.

I turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Edward had already helped himself to some cereal when I got back and was in the process of chewing when he saw me.

His mouth opened and he breathed in which resulted in him choking and sending his food flying everywhere.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as I rushed to his side

"Im fine. I just died" he told me

"Serves you right for taking my cocoa puffs" I jibed and he cracked a smile, a crooked one, that made my heart stop. He looked me up and down, approval shining in his eyes

"Perfect, ready to go" I nodded "And do you have the day off?"

"Well someone called my boss and told her I wouldn't be in today," I told him while shooting accusatory glares at him.

He just shrugged and walked towards the door. I took this to mean that we were leaving so I grabbed my Alexander McQueen Heroine shoulder bag and locked my door on the way out.

As I turned around I noticed what kind of car he drove.

There, parked in the driveway, MY driveway, was a Chevrolet corvette in red. My eyes widened and I gaped.

Edward chuckled and opened the passenger door for me.

I slid into the leather seat and breathed in deeply. He closed the door behind me and moved around to the drivers side.

My eyes followed him as he sat in the drivers seat and I was still mesmerised when he started the car and sped out of my driveway.

I loved the thrill of a fast car.

I only hoped that our first stop wouldn't be anywhere close

We pulled into a private parking building and a man held my door while I got out.

Edward came and took my hand in his while we walked towards an elevator

"Tell me Bella. Have you ever been to the Gershwin Theatre?"

"Not yet" I told him and looked at his face for answers. The elevator moved down and we stepped out into a lavishly furnished room

"Have you ever performed on stage before?" Edward asked

"All my life I've been cast in a lot of musical theatre productions. Jesus Christ Superstar, Grease, Sound of Music, Hairspray, My Fair Lady, Fame, Annie, Chicago, High school musical, Mamma Mia, Phantom of the Opera, Rocky Horror Picture Show…" I looked at him and he had the biggest grin on his face.

I lost my breath.

"You'll like this then" He moved the curtain in front of us and pulled me forward with him

"Wicked" I whispered to myself with a gleeful smile on my face. There was a large clock in the background. Set for opening night.

"You've seen it?" Edward looked at my face

"No but I would love to. It's my favourite musical in the whole wide world of musicals. Nothing else can compare to Glinda and Elphaba" I started humming no one mourns the wicked under my breath

"Go ahead and choose something to sing" Edward said

"Oh, no. I don't sing alone. Like, at all" I said laughing at myself

"I want you to sing for me"

"No way Edward"

"Yes way Bella"

"Fine. But just a little bit" I told him rolling my eyes and turned towards the seating. It was so empty but I could imagine it full of expecting people.

"Close your eyes and breathe" He told me and I could hear that smile

"Shush and let me think" I told him "This is going to be cliché but its my favourite one from all of them" I closed my eyes and imagined that I was Elphaba

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap"

I opened my eyes to find Edward in the front row of the seats. He smiled up at me and I felt confidence in my next words

"It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

And you wont bring me down

I'm through accepting limits

Cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you wont bring me down" I finished and stood there breathing heavily for a few seconds before Edward started clapping.

"That was fantastic Bella" Edward said as he came back up on stage

"Thanks" I mumbled "Did you set this up just for me?"

"I did"

"Well…" I was at a loss for words, "How?"

"Do you not know who I am?"

"Of course I do. You're Edward Cullen. Carlisle Cullen's adopted son and brother to Emmett McCarthy" He looked taken aback and seemed to think for a few minutes before smiling

"Yeah I am"

"That doesn't explain how you got that chance Edward"

"I'm just well known in theatre and acting" He shrugged nonchalantly and I wondered exactly how well known he was.

Google would become my best friend tonight.

As we walked out of the theatre and into times-square I couldn't help but think that perhaps he really was someone who was well known.

He pulled some shades on and put his hair into his fedora a bit further. I just smiled to myself and took in the view quietly contemplating who he really was.

We sat down on some stairs and he took my hand in his. We sat in silence for a while before the questioning started

"Do you have any siblings Bella?"

"No. Mum and dad split up when I was younger and neither of them have had children since. Do you? Other than Emmett?"

"I do actually. My sister Alice is very dear to me. She is my best friend and my confidant" He looked really happy as he spoke about Alice and I only hoped that I would get to meet her tomorrow "She's married to Jasper"

"Oh. So that's how you know each other?"

"Yes, and Jaspers sister is Rosalie, Emmett's bride" My head spun just thinking of the combination. "So why did you move to New York?"

I gulped. I had never told anyone before

"My dad died and I didn't want to move to Hawaii with my mother and her partner" I prayed that that would be enough

"I'm sorry Bella" He said and squeezed my hand in comfort

"Don't be sorry. It was nothing you did" I said. I hated when people said they were sorry. Sorry for what? That he lived his life? That he had me but was still lonely? That he will never see his little girl get married and have children? That he was murdered?

"I'm still sorry Bella. I lost my mother when I was five. It's not as much time as you spent with your father but I still know the loss of a parent" I looked at his eyes, green with sympathy

"Thanks. I'm sorry as well. For not accepting your sorry" He smiled at me and I let out a small laugh

"So.. wedding planning?" He asked

"Yeah. Well I mean, I hope one day I can start my own business and plan my own weddings. Jessica is alright as a boss but she's all about the connections to people. I'm more about creating the wedding of the brides dream and making sure it runs smoothly" I could see my own business in my head. I just had to get there.

"So… any wedding in your future?" He looked sheepish and I laughed, loudly, attracting a few gazes

"No way! I have never found a person who even came close to boyfriend material" I was smiling widely "And yourself?

"Completely unattached. Never found the right woman to settle down with. I'm hoping to settle down within the year though. Not marriage, just find the woman and move in together, talk about starting our lives together. I have such a big family and I want my own big little family" I found myself smiling serenely to his words. It was exactly what I wanted.

"Great minds think alike Edward" I turned my head and he smiled down at me. His eyes flickered to my lips and mine flickered to his as well. He was leaning in. My eyes closed on their own accord and my mind started a war.

Don't hyperventilate Bella.

Breathe. Breathe.

Oh God his lips look luscious.

No Bella. Focus. Focus.

Breathe. Don't overthink this.

Oh God, he's about to kiss me.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

.

Oh.

.

My.

.

God.

.

I felt myself being knocked sideways up the stairs and I opened my eyes to see someone walking past

"Sorry" She mumbled as she kept on walking. I looked back to Edward and the moment was gone

"Lets get out of here huh?" He took my hand and helped me up, avoiding my eye. Well… that was awkward. I only hoped the rest of the day wasn't like this…

.

.

~ATW~

.

.

"What about a coffee and ice skating?" Edward asked as we drove along a highway

"Sounds like a plan, Stan" I said lightly.

I was still trying to figure out what he was hiding and what the almost kiss meant. The fact that he has kept me so occupied has not helped my mental state.

"What going on in your head?" He looked at my briefly

"Nothing, really. Just excited. It's been a really great day and I have had the best time ever"

"I have as well Bella" he said, "How about we save skating for next time?"

"Next time?" I exclaimed "Getting ahead of ourselves Mr Cullen"

"No. I'm just certain you'll agree to another date with me" He smiled his crooked smile at me and I got lost.

I sat there staring at him as he maneuvered the traffic. Finally the engine stopped and he turned to face me

"I had a great time showing you New York Bella. And next time we go out I would like to take you to dinner. Would that be alright?"

"Uh… what?" I was so mesmerised by his eyes

"You, Me, Dinner?"

"Yeah sure" I agreed, not hearing what he said, and he smiled and got out of the car. He walked around the car and opened my door for me.

While he walked me to my door he brushed my hand with his hand.

I felt tingles run up my arm and down my spine

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella but until then…" He grabbed my hand and kissed it before kissing my forehead.

I was still staring at where his car had been ten minutes later.

* * *

A/N - I am so sorry about the wait time guys! I have had so many assignments due in the past week so I have been unable to find time to write. I am hoping to get some time over the weekend to write some more. Next chapter will be the wedding. Hope you all enjoy xx


	4. Four

Hey Ladies and Gents. I am completely sorry about forgetting this story. I was sitting in English today and we were talking about writing and how it's important for a teacher to write as well and this popped into my head. I love you all if you are still reading this. If you are, thank you!

I have updated two chapters because I've been so slack. I am hoping to get a chapter a week out but at the moment all my exams are rushing towards me because we are ending the semester! Woo Christmas. So we shall see how everything goes.

Love you all xx

.

ATW

.

I slept fruitlessly that night. I think my body knew that we were seeing Edward and was therefore keeping me up.

Come morning I still had not had a wink of sleep and could see the beginnings of bags forming under my eyes.

I knew that makeup was going to be my best friend today if I wanted to be presentable for Edward. Lots of concealer and copious amounts of coffee would keep me looking from death.

I put my blue lace dress on along with my heels and grabbed a small black clutch to put my nude lippie and my phone.

I hopped into a cab that had been called and got a ride to the venue.

The wedding was at Gotham Hall, where the bride and groom had first bumped into each other at Jasper and Alice's wedding, and I had already been sent multiple pictures from Edward this morning.

Arriving at the venue, my breath was taken away by the grandness of the place and knowing the Cullen's, it would be even grander inside! I walked up the stairs and into the building, my jaw hitting the floor.

The inside was spectacular and more than I thought possible.

There was floor to ceiling tulle lit up by blue lights and gold accents all over the room including on the glasses and appetisers being walked around I noticed Jessica talking to Carlisle and what must be his wife and I walked over to her.

"Ah Bella" She said with her fake smile

"Jessica. How are you?"

"Perfect. It will be a perfect day. Now go be a big help and check where the next round of appetisers are" She turned her back to me and I stood there shocked for a few seconds before moving and walking through into a room where everything looked set up for the ceremony.

In the corner was a staircase and everything was white apart from the floral decorations, which had gold leaves in them. The seats were all lined perfectly and ready for bottoms to be placed in them.

"You must be Bella" A tall, statuesque, blonde wearing a white dress said, coming up beside me.

"Yes I am. You must be Rose" she smiled and took my outstretched hand

"I've heard lots about you" I must have pulled a face because she laughed "All good, don't you worry. Thank you for coming and for sorting out the men's suits. God knows what would have happened if they didn't fit properly"

"Well they do now. And congratulations!" I said and gave her my bouquet of flowers that I had bought

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to" I started looking around for the man I came to see

"If you're wanting him, he's upstairs with the boys having last minute talks" she whispered to me and I nodded before heading that way.

I looked in the first two doors that I saw before I heard them. There was a lot of noise coming from the end of the hallway and when I opened the door I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper sitting on the sofa laughing.

As soon as they heard the door shut they looked up and Edward smiled like all his dreams had come true

"Bella" he whispered before nearly running towards me.

"Whipped" Emmett said

"Shut up" Edward mumbled as he engulfed me in his arms. He was warm and so needed. I held him tight

"My turn" Emmetts voice came from beside me and Edward was ripped from my arms. I felt shock before I was in Emmetts arms and lifted from the ground

"Put her down Em" Edward demanded when he saw how taken back I was with how friendly Emmett was being.

Emmett placed me carefully on the ground and Edward put his arm around my waist. I looked up at Edward then to Emmett who was looking truly apologetic.

"It's okay Emmett. It's just been a long time since someone was that enthusiastic to see me"

"Well little Bella, I will always be enthusiastic to see you" He then turned and straightened his bow tie in the mirror but it was no use, the bow was not done properly

"Come here" I ordered and undid the bowtie before retying it for him. He turned back to the mirror and a wide grin spread over his face

"Thanks Bella!" He faced me and then gave me a small, controlled hug. "Now how is my Rosie?"

"Your Rosie is completely calm. I think she is just excited to finally be married to you, you great big bear" I laughed at him and he giggled. Yes, he giggled.

"I am so excited" He told me and then went back to looking at himself in the mirror.

I turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what that was. He shrugged and grinned his crooked grin. My heart stopped as he took my hand and pulled me into his body.

My body aligned with his and it felt like fire was raging through me. I stopped breathing and looked up into his eyes. They were sparkling as he gazed down at me.

I felt everything around us stop as we just watched each other. It was in that moment that I really wanted him to bend me over a table.

His eyes said the same thing, he was attracted to me.

Was it too early to be feeling this way about Edward? Was I going completely crazy and misreading the signs? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating.

"Lovebirds, we have a wedding to attend" Came Jaspers voice from beside us. I broke eye contact with Edward and looked at him. He was smirking and my face lit up

"So Bella…" Emmett started with a cheeky grin on his face

"No Emmett" Edward said, "We have not 'done it'"

I groaned and hid my face in Edwards chest. Edward his me with his arms and the men chuckled as Carlisle came through the door. He grinned at the sight of me in Edwards arms.

"Well children" He said "Its time. Bella you should go sit in your seat" I felt Edward squeeze me before letting go.

I scurry out of the door and down the stairs where everyone is filing into the one room. I follow everyone else and am almost through the door when someone grabs my arm and redirects me.

I look up and find Rose. She grins down at me

"You're in the wedding party silly" I look up at her, slack mouthed. "You took a liking to the dress I chose for my bridesmaids and so Edward ran the plan with me the day before you guys went on your date"

"It wasn't a date" I protested

"No? Well he seems to think it was. If you don't want to date him Bella, don't make him fall in love with you" I look up to see her looking less angelic and more like a vampire about to consume their prey.

"I like him Rose. I just… isn't it fast?"

"Emmett and I have known each other for 6 weeks.

Alice and Jasper got married after 4 weeks and that was only because she needed time to plan her perfect wedding.

Emmett's parents married after 5 days together and they've been together for 29 years with three children.

There's just something about these Cullen men that makes you love them uncontrollably" She gets a faraway look in her eyes and I know she's thinking about her Husband to be.

"Rose" She looks at me questioningly "Thanks and we had better get moving before we miss your marriage"

She walks again and pulls me with her until we arrive to a room with a short girl who I presume to be Alice standing in the middle.

"There you are Ice Queen" She huffs and walks towards us, grabbing Roses arm and pulling her down onto a seat. I make a move towards the sofa "Oh don't go anywhere Bella. You're up in ten seconds"

I freeze as Alice moves the brush she is holding over Roses face "Perfect. Now you Bella. Swap with Rose" I move to where Rose is seated and she gets up just as I sit down beside her. "Wow Bella. You did your makeup perfectly but your hair needs a few curls in it before you can walk down towards Edward"

I feel myself smile slightly when I hear that I will be walking towards Edward.

"Yes that's right. To your Edward" Rose says grinning at me. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't keep my smile off my face.

"Right Bella. You're done. We're done. Lets get rolling" Alice says and I stand up.

"Okay. Alice you first, then Bella, then I'll go" Rose says and shakes her hands before picking up her bouquet. "I'm going to marry my man"

We start walking towards the room I nearly entered. The double doors are opened as we approach and Alice walks through them

"Bella" Rosalie is trying to talk to me "Just so you know. Edward is crazy about you and if he had his way, you would be at the altar with me. He is one of the most caring people I know. Plus, if you marry into this family, you get me as a sister"

I have to laugh at her attempt "Thanks Rose. I'll think it through. Its just that I've been through a lot in the past week and I don't want to rush into anything"

"Okay. Now get down the aisle so I can walk to my Emmett" She said and I turned around and started walking.

The first thing I saw was Edward at the start of the aisle holding his arm out for me. I smiled and looked down as he looked me over.

We started to walk down the aisle and he looked down at me as I looked up at him.

I could spend all day looking into his green eyes. I always feel so cherished when I look into them. Like he alone can take all the pain away.

I drag my eyes away and let go of Edwards arm to go and walk to where Alice is standing.

Edward pulls me back and kisses my cheek. My knees quiver as I turn and take a deep breath as I move.

I turn around just in time to watch Rose make her way towards Emmett.

She had a breathtaking ethereal glow about her and, as I turned towards Emmett, I saw the look of love displayed on his face repeated on his brothers as he watched me.


	5. Five

The reception was an absolute blast. Emmett and Rosalie walked in looking freshly fucked and a round of applause went up as they walked through the crowd of 379.

Edwards' hand had stayed firmly around my waist since we walked out of the ceremony room and I can say that I do not mind. At all.

"Time to meet Esme and Carlisle" Edward tells me and we are standing in front of his parents

"Bella, hello!" Esme moves forward and hugs me but Edwards arm never leaves my waist

"We have heard so much about you. Edward hasn't been able to shut up about you"

"Relax Esme. She's getting bombarded" Carlisle tells her and then sticks out his hand for me to shake. At the last minute he pulls me in for a hug too. "Its lovely to meet you Bella. We must have you round for dinner some time"

"Oh… It will be too much of a hassle"

"Not at all dear" Esme says and smiles softly at us "Anyway we must go meet with the wedding planner and say thanks. Its been a truly lovely wedding and I'm glad you could be a part of it" She squeezes my hand as they pass by and I slump down into Edwards arms.

"Well they approve. That's good" Edward smiles at me and pulls me onto the dance floor

"Edward! I don't dance" I laugh at him and he raises an eyebrow at me before twirling me around the floor in the way I've only seen on tv.

I start giggling and the look on Edwards face makes me melt.

He pulls me closer to him as soon as a slower song starts playing. I rest my head on his chest and breathe in his masculine scent.

His head rests on top of mine and we sway slowly to the music. Too soon the music gets faster again and I disentangle myself from his arms.

He guides me to a table close to the outside door and leaves to get us a glass of wine each. He soon comes back with cake and macarons too.

"I come bearing food" Edward states and I laugh as he sits down and we take a bite of the cake.

"Yum" I die "Lemon cake" Edward looks my way and I start eating the cake slower

"Bella. Those noises you are making are not helping a poor mans case" He says and I realize I am making the worst porn noises I have heard

"I am so sorry" I say mortified "I just absolutely love lemon cake" I eat another mouthful and my eyes roll back into my head.

When I open them I see Edward readjusting himself in his pants. I blush and look down at the cake im eating.

I suddenly feel very self aware of what I am doing and also that Edward is sitting right beside me and I can feel his arm lightly touch mine as he breathes in and out.

"Im just going to get some fresh air. You're welcome to come" I say to Edward as I stand up. He quickly rises to follow and as I open the door I am able to breathe and calm myself a little bit.

So eating my cake makes Edward aroused?

His hand reaches out to mine and he strokes my hand as we sit there in silence. I have a feeling Edward doesn't get to sit in silence very often.

"Thank you Edward. For everything. Showing me around. Letting me fit right in with your magical family. Being you" He smiles at me

"Thank you Bella. For letting me drag you around New York and coming to this wedding where, if it weren't for you, I would be bored mercilessly" I lean in towards Edward

"Eddie" A squeal comes from inside and I pull back in time to see Jess strut her way out and stand in front of Edward.

"Edward" Jessica coos as she paws at his jacket lapel

"Jessica" Edward says coolly and tightens his arm around me

"We should dance. Just like old times huh?" She flutters her eyes at him and I watch as he easily rejects her

"Im here with Bella" Jessica looks at me and a look passed over her face, for a fleeting second, before a fake smile graced her face. I want to say it was almost a triumphant look.

"Of course you are! Bella is my best employee and she only started on Monday"

"I'm your intern Jess" I tell her softly

"Not anymore. Starting Monday you will be my partner. Who can say they've worked for the illustrious Jessica Stanley huh?" She smiled at me before moving away to find a new victim.

I looked up at Edward confused

"We used to have a dance together. It was courteous but obviously meant something more to her" he looks in my eyes as he strokes my hair out of my face before cupping my cheek

"I wasn't worried about that" I told him "After all, you're not mine. I have no hold over you"

"Oh Bella. If only you knew how much of a hold you have over me. I've never felt this way about anyone before" I melt at his words but my rational side tells me to fight it

"But we only met on Tuesday"

"And I've dreamed of you every night since. I've thought about you in every waking moment. I've dreamt about building a life and a family with you more times this week that I've ever thought about having a family. I already know Bella, that you are it for me" I stare at him as he stares back, his eyes full of sincerity.

"I don't know what I feel yet Edward but it is strong and it scares me"

His eyes shine with happiness and he leans forward as I tilt my chin up to meet him.

Kissing Edward is unlike anything I've ever experienced. His lips are like silk and glide along mine as the kiss deepens.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he groans as my hands run through his hair. We break apart for a second and he moans my name before his lips a back, harder than before, his tongue swiping along my lip as I open for him.

And all I can think is that I want more.

I want him.

I want whatever comes next

.

ATW

.

Alice, Jasper and Edward drop me off after the wedding, they had ridden together.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone out in a flash of coloured rice and doves and gotten into their get away vehicle that would take them to their honeymoon.

I loved watching them together and seeing how tangible their love for each other is. It infected everyone in the room and now, hopping out of the car, im feeling withdrawals.

Edward gets out behind me and walks me to my door. I turn to face him as we reach my stairs.

"Thank you" I say simply

"I should be saying thank you to you" He stokes his thumb along my hand

"Lets call it even" I say as my heart stutters

"Deal" he leans in and weaves his hand through my hair pulling me towards him.

I groan as his lips smash into mine and we are a tangle of lips and teeth and tongue. My desire for him is rocketing to new heights.

I hear the horn from the car go and Alice and Jasper howling at us. Edwards' lips curve against mine as he pulls away

"I'll be seeing you soon" He tells me and then he's gone and the car is pulling away from my house and Edward is looking back with that stupid grin of his.

The grin I'm coming to love.

.

ATW

.

My phone wakes me early the next morning and I reach to grab it. I don't look at the ID before answering

"Bella. I've missed you darling. Now stop being silly and move to Hawaii to live with me and your daddy Phil" Her voice was too high pitched for me in the morning. Her fake posh accent was blaringly obvious.

"Good Morning to you too Mother. No. Im not being Silly. No. Im not moving to Hawaii. I live in New York and I intern at my dream job.

You may be my mother but Phillip will never be my father" I take the phone away from my ear and hang up.

The phone rings instantly and I pick it up angry that she would try to get me to call Phil Daddy

"Mum. No. I will not move to Hawaii to live with you and I will not start calling Phil Daddy. If you cant remember last week we buried my real daddy so stop calling"

I am about to hang up when I hear a male voice not a female voice.

"Bella wait. Its me, Edward" I stop and cringe

"Im so sorry Edward. My mum tried to call through to me and I just didn't want her to call back"

"It's fine sweetheart" He said and I calmed down "Now are you alright to come and answer the door or do I have to come back some other time?"

"You're here" Even I could hear the excitement in my voice

"I am. Now hurry. The door wont open itself" I jumped out of bed and then looked down at what I wore.

Not good enough for this girl.

I pulled off the top as I kicked the pants onto the floor.

I found a nightie that mum bought for my birthday last year. It was lace and ended mid thigh.

Yes I was dressing up for Edward but he was soo worth it. I put a g-string on underneath and then, after looking in the mirror, I walked out towards the door.

I knew what I was wearing was sexy.

It was very revealing and the only reason my nipples were covered was because the nightie had strategically placed lace patches.

I stood at the door and took a deep breath before opening it.


End file.
